Jakyar
Jakyar are a type of predatory animal native to the eastern continent of the Planet of Ryos. They are the main cause of its desolation and political instability. They have some features that are frighteningly man-like and some that are frighteningly alien. + Jakyar are a main contributing factor to the desolation of the eastern continent of the Planet of Ryos. These animals are man-like in some senses and completely alien in others. − + Jakyar stand an average height of 4 feet and walk on two legs unless they need to travel at great speed when they drop to all fours. − Jakyar are omnivorous but will rarely consume anything other then meat unless very hungry. − − − Physical specifications − − Jakyar are around four feet tall on average. They walk on two legs but will drop to all fours when great speed it needed. They have a tail which is mostly inside their body most of the time but can shoot out to be as long as four feet in a whiplike slashing motion. It is covered in small thornlike structures and one edge side of tapers down to a near blade.. Their eyes are black with striking yellow irises and squinted, their noses more wideset and squat then a man's but similar enough, their mouths look like a humans but are filled with sharp canines and two fangs. Atop their heads are horns which vary in number and size but seem to grow or shrink or develop depending on the jakyar's clan status. At the ends of a jakyars arms are three finger like digits and an opposable thumb which contain claws. Their feet are more alien with five splayed clawed digits. − − − The colouring of jakyar varies but they are almost always dark coloured, ranging from jet black to brown and even dark green. They are mosly covered in short fur which mats around the pubic area and in areas such as the armpits. − − − Intelligence − − Jakyar are intelligent creatures, all accounts agree, and are able to communicate to a relatively sophisticated level for animals. Their pack instinct varies and lone jakyar are not rare but they naturally swarm to take down difficult targets. One of the defining characteristics of a jakyar is that any target the pack they are part of attacks, they will not run away from. They will not flee fire or sword as long as their pack fights around them and will fall for others. − − − There have been reported cases of jakyar using primitive tools and brandishing sticks as clubs, more to stop weapons then anything else as they are naturally outfitted with a daunting arsenal. Less believable tales tell of them wielding basic spears or even bows and arrows. Such stories may have some foundation in fact however. − − − Effect on man − − The main effect of Jakyar on the daily life of man in the eastern continent is to make it less certain, more unstable. Jakyar packs form and attack villages, camps, towns and even cities seemingly at random. A readiness to drop all and flee comes naturally to the wild men of the east. This destabalises kingships etc and makes nations less practical. It is also harder for lone men as it is just as easy for them to fall prey to lone jakyar or small packs. − − − Occasionally jakyar somehow make it to Eris or the Great Nations but are always wiped out in manhunts born of the terror their very name brings. In many places they are seen as demons. − − − It is terrifying for men to fight jakyar who wish to feast on their flesh. Against teeth, tail, claws and horns they have but two hands. Jakyar are able to leap to great heights and are amazing climbers also. City walls often fail to hold them back. The best tactics involve javelins or bows and a steady line of swordsmen or spearmen WITH shields. Jakyar will come all at once, some running and some jumping at various heights. Men need to kill many of them in the run up and then be able to deal with many at once to successfully beat them. Heavy armour is no use as they will find a chink in the armour somehow. Horses are strangely not as scared as they should be of jakyar and jakyar will tend not to attack horses when fighting riders but will leap at their riders. Jakyar can easily outrun a man on foot. Category:Eris Category:Primal species Category:Cleanup needed